


Forevermore

by ibonekoen



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibonekoen/pseuds/ibonekoen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his eyes landed on a tall, dark-haired man with brooding blue-grey eyes, he felt something in his stomach curl, sparking desire that spread across him, leaving lingering warmth in its wake. He managed to extract himself from his friends’ grasps and made his way over to where the man stood, his shoulder resting against the wall. Their eyes met, and one corner of the man’s mouth curved upward, causing that warmth inside Robin to ramp up to nearly an inferno.</p><p>“Guy,” he said, his voice husky and tinged with lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forevermore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tronzler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tronzler/gifts).



> Modern AU. Robin is an SAS officer, Guy is a police sergeant. I've just started watching Robin Hood, but these two won't leave me alone. Unbetaed, so any mistakes are my own.
> 
> Also, not making any money off this, don't own Robin or Guy or any of them :)

From the moment Robin Locksley’s feet touched English soil for what felt like the first time in five years, a piping hot shower occupied his every thought. As he collected his belongings from the baggage claim, he could almost feel his tense muscles unwinding under the incessant pounding of hot water. He could smell the lavender and rose petals of his favorite soap, sloughing away the aches of his travels. Hours cooped up on a plane had not been kind to his body, and he looked forward to getting to know his little shower intimately again.

When he opened the door of his flat to a rousing cry of “WELCOME HOME, ROBIN!” he had scant seconds to mourn the delay of sudsy, almost scalding water kissing his weary skin before he was dragged into the flat. His duffle bags were taken away, and someone pressed an ice-cold beer bottle into his hand. He managed a quick chug before someone embraced him, and he laughed as he recognized the gruff voice of his friend, John Little, greeting him with an enthusiastic “It’s good to see you, lad!”

Robin grinned and hugged John in return. “Glad to be back, mate!” he exclaimed, and as John released him and he was able to get a better look around the flat, he recognized more of his friends.

When his eyes landed on a tall, dark-haired man with brooding blue-grey eyes, he felt something in his stomach curl, sparking desire that spread across him, leaving lingering warmth in its wake. He managed to extract himself from his friends’ grasps and made his way over to where the man stood, his shoulder resting against the wall. Their eyes met, and one corner of the man’s mouth curved upward, causing that warmth inside Robin to ramp up to nearly an inferno.

“Guy,” he said, his voice husky and tinged with lust.

Guy Gisborne licked his lips, and Robin’s eyes tracked the path of that tongue as it dragged across pale red lips. “Robin.”

They moved in unison, Guy pushing off the wall and Robin leaning up, and their lips met in a spectacular collision of tongue and teeth that had Robin whimpering and begging for more. By the time they parted, both gasped for breath, and Robin felt a ripple of pleasure as he saw Guy’s eyes had darkened to a stormy blue.

“I’ve missed you,” he murmured against Guy’s cheek, their forehead touching.

Guy hummed, his hand sliding down to rest on the small of Robin’s back. “I wanted to welcome you home with an intimate gathering for two, but Marian insisted on the party.”

Robin chuckled, brushing his thumb over Guy’s cheek. “I didn’t think this seemed like your style. I would’ve liked your welcome home better. I was eagerly anticipating a hot shower before I dragged you to bed.”

Guy drew back, his eyes scanning Robin’s face. “Say the word and I’ll have everyone tossed out.”

Robin shook his head, having no doubt that Guy would do just that. “Maybe in an hour or so. I can wait that long.”

Guy wrinkled his nose, looking somewhat displeased. “If you’re certain. You are the guest of honor, after all.”

Robin grinned and kissed Guy again, having to lift up onto his tiptoes because of their height difference. “I’ll make it up to you later, I promise.”

~*~*~

It ended up being another two hours before the last partygoers finally took the hint and left, and Guy gleefully slid the deadbolt into place before turning around to face the couch, where his lover had flopped as he was ushering Allan Dale and Will Scarlett out the door.

“At last, we’re-” He cut off as Robin let out a loud snore, and he sighed, rolling his eyes. “-alone.” Shaking his head, he moved over to the couch, scooping Robin up in his arms.

The movement jostled Robin awake, and he lifted his head, glancing around the room. “What? Where’d everybody go?”

Guy snorted as he carried Robin down the hall to their bedroom. “Home, I’d assume. I didn’t ask for particulars when I kicked them out.”

Robin chuckled and let his head loll onto Guy’s shoulder. “Tsk, so rude,” he said between yawns.

Guy nudged their bedroom door open with his toe and carried Robin inside, gently laying him down on the bed. “Don’t care. Do you still want that shower?” He began unlacing Robin’s boots, fingers quickly working the knots loose.

Robin squinted one eye closed. “Does the shower include company?”

Guy wrinkled his nose as he removed Robin’s boots and socks. “I suppose; someone has to keep you from drowning, after all.”

Robin grinned and yawned as he watched Guy stand and head into the bathroom. A few minutes later, he heard the water in the shower turn on, and he closed his eyes, feeling himself relax.

When Guy came to fetch him, Robin snored softly, and he looked so peaceful that Guy didn’t have the heart to wake him.

~*~*~

The next time Robin awoke, it was to an empty spot beside him in bed. Running his hand over the sheets, he smiled as he felt the lingering heat to his lover’s body. That meant it hadn’t been too long since Guy had awoken.

As Robin pressed his face into Guy’s pillow, he caught the sound of running water in the shower, heard his lover singing crisp and clear. Pushing aside the covers, Robin slipped out of bed and made his way into the bathroom. Shedding his clothes as he went, he stepped into the shower behind Guy. “Hello, lover,” he murmured as his arms went around Guy’s waist, and he pressed open-mouthed kisses to Guy’s shoulders.

Guy let out a pleased hum, and Robin could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke. “I was wondering when you were going to awaken, sleepyhead.”

Robin grinned and bit Guy’s shoulder. “I wasn’t asleep that long.”

Guy laughed, throwing an amused look over his shoulder. “Robin, darling, it’s morning. You’ve been asleep for hours.”

Robin blinked in surprise. “What? Seriously? Oh god, I’m so sorry, I just meant to close my eyes for a second. I-” His eyes widened slightly as Guy turned, lips brushing against his, and he sighed, relaxing into Guy’s arms.

“Hush,” Guy whispered. “You needed the rest, Robin. We’ve got plenty of time to be together.” He slid his hands up to cup Robin’s face and kissed him again, catching Robin’s lower lip between his teeth and biting down gently.

Robin shivered and tilted his head back as Guy slid his mouth down Robin’s neck, and he sighed softly, running his fingers through Guy’s hair. “I’ve missed this. Missed you. Every day I was in Afghanistan, I thought about being here with you.”

Guy hummed against Robin’s skin. “I _did_ try to talk you out of that last tour, darling, if you’ll recall.”

Robin’s face darkened as he remembered the screaming match they’d gotten into the last time he’d been home. “Let’s not discuss that, shall we? Britain’s pulled the last of her troops out; it’ll be a long time before I go back there.”

Guy drew back, his eyes focusing on Robin’s face. “I pray that you never go back there, Robin. I hate worrying about you.”

Robin smiled and spread his fingers over Guy’s chest. “You’d worry about me no matter where I was deployed, Guy, and don’t think I don’t worry about you, Mister Police Sergeant. Your line of work is just as dangerous as mine.”

He grinned as a quiet laugh rumbled through Guy’s chest, and he leaned in, trailing a line of kisses along Guy’s collarbone. “Besides, I’m on leave for several months. You’ll be so sick of me by the end of it, you’ll be begging me to go back to the SAS.”

Guy shook his head, running his fingers through Robin’s hair. “Never.”

Robin let out a happy hum as Guy’s hands slid down his back and cupped his buttocks, and he kissed up Guy’s neck. He smiled as he felt one of Guy’s hands pull away, and he watched from the corner of his eye as Guy grabbed the body wash. He hummed at the feel of the loofah gliding across his skin, and he grinned, content to soak up the attention Guy was laving on him.

“Marry me.”

The words slipped out before he even realized he’d thought them, and he blinked as Guy went still.

“What?”

Robin couldn’t quite decipher the tone of Guy’s voice; there was surprise, of course, and a touch of wariness, but also a large quantity of something that might’ve been mirth or possibly disbelief or even rejection.

Robin swallowed, weighing his options. He could laugh it off, try to claim he’d been joking or meant to say something that sounded similar...or he could see it through, propose to his boyfriend of five years while they were naked and soapy, their skin wrinkling from the hot water.

He licked his lips, giving his options one last examination, then he took a deep breath, bracing himself for the worst. “I said marry me.”

Silence fell between them as they stared at each other, Guy’s eyes widened slightly and Robin’s shining with love and hope. Robin’s heart thudded against his chest, his skin prickling with anticipation, and he swallowed, waiting for Guy’s response.

To his dismay, Guy let out a quiet chortle and resumed washing Robin with the loofah. Though his skin burned with desire from the soft caresses, Robin scowled, his forehead wrinkling in frustration.

“Don’t laugh! Why are you laughing? I’m being completely serious!” he exclaimed, trying to ignore the way the loofah dipped lower, Guy’s sure hand grasping his cock. “Guy...”

“Shh.” Guy leaned in, pressing soft kisses to Robin’s cheeks and lips, muffling his protests. With each kiss and firm stroke of Guy’s hand, those protests quickly became moans growing in volume until all Robin could think about was the white-hot pleasure pulsating through him.

~*~*~

Robin let his proposal go unanswered for three agonizing, soul-crushing, torturous days during which he barely slept, lived on coffee and tea and attempted to analyze every twitch and nuance of Guy’s face and voice. He even fell back into a nervous habit of biting his nails that he’d managed to kick somewhere between his third and fourth Afghan tours.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Guy, take pity on the poor boy and answer his bloody question already!” he happened to hear Marian exclaim in the kitchen on the third day.

He narrowed his eyes as he set his keys by the front door, which he took great care in closing quietly so he wouldn’t alert them to the fact that he’d arrived home. He’d been toying with the idea of leaving SAS ever since proposing to Guy had first popped into his head, and he knew that if he was really going to do that, he’d need a replacement job. He’d resolved to hunt for a job while he was on leave this time, figuring it was best to have something lined up for when he came home. So, it was from a job interview that he was returning when he overheard Marian, and he held his breath in anticipation of Guy’s response as he crept closer to the kitchen door.

“I will, I will,” came Guy’s voice, and Robin surmised that his lover was leaning against the counter in the corner of the room by the refrigerator. “I just-”

“You just...what? You’re torturing the poor boy. He looks like shit.” A quiet slurp punctuated her pause; they must’ve been having tea or coffee then, Robin guessed. “You _do_ want to marry him, right? I’m not going to have to break your arm?”

Guy scoffed. “Of course I do, Marian.”

The heavy tightness in Robin’s chest eased and, for the first time in three days, he felt like he could breathe normally. He’d been musing about asking Guy to marry him for ages, but he hadn’t really intended to go about it while showering. It had just been so prominent in his mind that he’d let it slip, and he’d spent the last seventy-two hours wishing he could take it back. To know that Guy did want to marry him helped ease some of his embarrassment.

Then his gut twisted painfully as Guy spoke again. “I just don’t know if _he’s_ ready. He proposed in the shower, Marian. While we were naked and about to have sex.”

“And what? You really think that makes his proposal any less sincere, just because it wasn’t perfectly planned and elaborate?”

Robin bit his lip, frowning. He hadn’t thought that Guy cared about such things, but he’d be more than happy to think of a more clever way to propose. He just needed time...

“No, of course not. I could care less about the fancy trapping and trumped up romanticism. No, I worry that he was being rash and proposed off the cuff without truly thinking it through and considering all the implications and...” Robin heard his lover falter for a moment before offering a weak “things.”

Robin could practically _hear_ Marian’s eyebrows rising as she said “And ‘things?’ Oh, I see. Very sound argument there, Guy. Could it be possible that Robin _has_ thought this through and you’re just terrified?”

Robin’s eyebrows lifted in surprise; he couldn’t imagine his brave, stout lover being afraid of anything, let alone a little gold band. They were practically married in all but name anyway.

“I am _not_ terrified, Marian. It’s more...apprehensive.”

Marian scoffed. “Oh please! You’re practically married now, in all but name! What’s the harm in making it official?”

Robin frowned as he heard the rattle of dishes being stacked in the dishwasher, and he felt nervous sweat beading on his forehead. With each passing second, the urge to march into the kitchen, grasp Guy by the shoulders and shake him until he answered Marian grew stronger, and he bit down on his knuckle to keep himself from crying out in frustration.

“It’s complicated, Marian.”

Robin huffed out an irritated breath and rolled his eyes. ‘Complicated’ had become the bane of his existence over the last five years. Guy had a tendency to fall back on that as an answer when he couldn’t find the words to describe a difficult situation. His heart sank; Marian would never get a straight answer out of him now.

“Don’t give me that poppycock answer, Guy. You love Robin, he loves you, you’ve been living together since the birth of Christ. What’s so bad about being Mister and Mister Gisborne.”

“Locksley” came Guy’s muttered reply, and Robin felt a flutter in his chest. Guy wanted to take his name.

“Ahhh, there, see! You’ve thought about this too! If you can answer like that without hesitation, you’ve definitely thought about this! Then why put him through agony? Say yes!” She gasped. “Oh! Or are you sore because he stole your thunder?”

“No! I mean, yes! Sort of... I _have_ thought about it, asking him to marry me, but...” He let out a sigh. “It’s the change. Marriage is a giant step, and things are so perfect now. Why go and rock the boat?”

Marian scoffed. “Oh god, is this one of those ‘Blah blah percent of all marriages end in divorce’ rants? Because, honestly, Guy, I think that’s rubbish. Marriage isn’t easy, it takes work, but all the best things, the things worth having, you _have_ to work hard for them. You guys are already so perfect.”

“Then why do we need a little piece of paper to tell us what we already know?” Guy grumbled, his voice gruff.

“It’s the symbolism, Guy. It’s telling the whole world what you know. Also, tax breaks.”

Guy snorted, the sound bordering on mirth.

“Don’t keep the poor man waiting forever, Guy. It’s a bruise to his fragile ego.”

“Oi! My ego’s not fragile!”

Robin clapped his hand over his mouth but it was too late; he’d already yelled the words loud and clear, and been met with the clatter of a plate hitting tile, followed by a muttered curse.

“Robin Locksley, don’t you know better than to eavesdrop?” Marian exclaimed as she appeared in the doorway. She grasped his ear and tugged hard, dragging him into the kitchen.

“Ow! Oi, leggo!” he yelled, trying to smack her hand away. He let his hand fall to his side as his eyes fell on Guy and the quiet anger written all over his lover’s face. “Guy...”

Guy shook his head, his forehead wrinkling as he scowled. “How long have you been home, Robin? How long have you been standing there?”

Robin cleared his throat and shrugged, scrunching up his nose as Marian finally let go of his ear. He lifted his hand, rubbing at the shell of his ear, and glared at her before focusing his attention back on Guy. “Long enough. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop; I just came in and you two were talking, and I didn’t really find the right moment to interject.”

Guy scoffed. “You mean you didn’t _try_. Christ, Robin, you’re not a child, you don’t lurk at doors, listening in on conversations.”

Robin flinched, then lifted his chin, defiance glinting in his eyes. “It got me my answer though. You _do_ want to marry me, Guy. I know it’s a big step, and I’m scared too, but I want to be with you, and I want the world to know it.” He smirked, one eyebrow arching. “Unless you’d rather I shout it from the rooftops or the London eye or...oh! I could take out an advertisement in the Sunday paper! Big, bold letters beneath our pictures that read ‘ROBIN LOCKSLEY LOVES GUY GISBORNE FOREVERMORE.’”

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Marian biting her lower lip, fighting against the upturn of the corners of her mouth, but he kept his gaze focused on Guy, whose eyes narrowed. He seemed to be sizing up his lover, trying to determine whether or not he was actually serious about that very public advertisement, and Robin lifted both eyebrows, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Or...we could have a much quieter display of our mutual affections in the form of matching gold rings,” he said. “Small, outdoor wedding, just our closest friends in attendance. The weather’s loveliest in June.” He smiled. “Your choice, of course.”

He held his breath, worried that his lover would continue to scowl at him, and he opened his mouth to say something, anything that would ease that frown.

Then Guy’s face softened, lips curving in the tiniest of smiles. “A June wedding, you say? I suppose that’d be all right.”

Robin’s face lit up with a million-watt smile. “Yeah?” They still had many details to figure out — venue, catering, reception, other things Robin was probably forgetting in his excitement — but they could discuss that later. At that moment, he wanted to celebrate, and he gave Guy a hopeful look. “So that’s a yes then?”

Guy chuckled and nodded. “That’s a yes.” His smile widened as Robin sprang forward, cupping his face in his hands and kissing him hard, and Robin let out a soft sigh as Guy’s arms wrapped around his waist.

Marian grinned, watching the two of them kiss. “I think I’ll leave you two alone. I’ll come ‘round with the boys later, we can have a proper celebration of your engagement.”

Neither heard her, too wrapped up in each other.


End file.
